The present invention relates generally to a process for fabricating a three dimensional molded feed structure. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for fabricating a three dimensional radio frequency (RF) antenna structure using lightweight materials.
Next generation large area multifunction active arrays for applications such as space and airborne based antennas need to be lighter weight, lower cost and more conformal than what can be achieved with current active array architecture and multilayer active panel array development. These space and airborne antennas can be used for radar and communication systems, including platforms such as micro-satellites and stratospheric airships.
To address the need for lower cost and lightweight antennas, lightweight materials can be used to form antenna component structures. However, such lightweight materials can present new challenges for precisely forming antenna structures capable of providing sufficient performance in radar and communication systems.